2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Nyo! Prussia
Formerly known as the Teutonic Knights, who became a nation after conquering Old Prussia, dubbed Prussia (Preußen). In Nyotalia, Prussia is the older sister of Germany, and is a part of the Axis, though not a recurring meme. As the Teutonic Knights, she often invaded Russia and Poland. In her youth, she often had a varied relationship with Hungary, and rivarly with Austria. After becoming the Kingdom of Prussia, she reunited the German states after the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire, which became the German Confederation. She later had the Seven Week War with Austria to take back control of the Confederation, which eventually became the German Empire. She participated in World War 1. With the fall of the German empire and the rise of the Weimar Republic, the Kingdom of Prussia lost its power, and became too weak to be considered a true nation, but too self governed to be considered a state, and was renamed the Free State of Prussia. In the late thirties, after a series of riots and attempted political assasinations against the Third Reich, the government of the Free State was dissolved. At the end of World War 2, the country was officially dissolved by the Allies, and its land split between Germany, Poland, and partially with Russia. Prussia currently lives with Germany. Player 2 2p! Prussia is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". Her human name is Mitzi Beilschmidt. Appearance Prussia.full.910430.jpg th (56).jpg|Nyotalia!2p!Prussia She is physically similar to her 1p! counterpart except her hair is cut short. She wears a feminized Teutonic Knights uniform that shows her stomach. She has a cross-shaped scar on the right side of her stomach as well as what appears to be a stitch underneath her right eye. She still has a female version of Gilbird like her 1p! counterpart. Personality She is much like 1p!Nyo! Germany's male counterpart; very serious, strict, and disciplined. She possesses a soldier-like attitude and, like 1p! Germany, is willing to give and take orders if necessary. She has no sense of humor as a result and so anything that is seen as funny to some people is deemed as stupid in her eyes. She is very religious due to her affiliation with the Teutonic Knights. If her church does not say so she does not go through with it. Before the dissolution of her country she was very loyal to her government. Anything they told her to do, she did it. No matter how much she disagreed with her government's way of thinking she went through with their orders. Now that she technically does not exist anymore she listens to and obeys her sister's government. She is very prompt to meetings and is very neat and orderly. If something is not clean then she cleans it herself. She is never late to a single meeting and she keeps a journal like her 1p! counterparts do and never misses a day to write in it, most always at the same time. Interests She does not have very many interests aside from her religion and she used to love conquest until her country dissolved. She loves her bird as well as her sister, but does not outright show it. Unlike both of her 1p! counterparts, she does not drink alcohol for religious reasons. Common 2p! Traits common for 2p!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopaths and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. She does not really have any murderous traits for religious reasons, but when she was conquering other countries before her country dissolved she did so via a swordfight. Only if she has to defend herself does she use her sword. Category:Female Category:Nyotalia Category:Europe